Douglas
|fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Male |race =Human |relatives =Larum (Adoptive Daughter) |game =Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade |firstseen =Chapter 16: Retaking the Capital (Joins in Chapter 16x: The Pinnacle of Light) |class =General |mirage = |voiceby = }} Douglas is a playable character in Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade. He is the Great General of Etruria, and is very loyal to his country. Douglas is also the adoptive father of Larum. He first appears as an enemy, but if he is left alone he will become a playable character in the next chapter, and you will access the gaiden chapter for that level. Douglas was the first person to know that Elffin was truly Prince Myrddin and helped him escape to the western Isles with Larum, on the ship owned by Geese. After the war, he retired to live a peaceful life, with Perceval succeeding him as Great General. In Chapter 16, the enemy Douglas will not attack Larum or Elffin. Either can talk with him, but he will remain an enemy. In Game Description: The Great General of Etruria. A respected veteran. Base Stats Growth Rates |60% |30% |30% |30% |20% |30% |5% |} Supports *Elffin *Geese *Perceval *Cecilia *Larum *Igrene Overall Douglas is not the best unit, and faces heavy competition for a unit slot. Although he can always go the distance with an amazing base 20 Defense and HP base of 46, making him a good physical wall, he is hindered by his extremely low speed and movement. His availability is somewhat low, as he joins right before the Ilia/Sacae route split. However, his decent base stats and room for more growth can make him a good tank unit if you didn't train any of the other Knights. Quotes Vs. Roartz Roartz: Douglas... Hmph! After all that you said, you've gone back on your honor! Douglas: Indeed it may appear that way. But I fight true. I fight with my heart and I have confidence in our cause. Roartz: Silence! Enough of your nonsensical rambling. Die here! Death Quote Ending ; Douglas - Lionhearted General : "Try as he might to retire from the military, Douglas received unending requests from Etruria to come back. Unable to refuse, he returned to the palace to lead the Etrurian Army once more." Trivia * According to a Japanese gaming news website, Douglas landed 57th place out of 80 in the character popularity poll for Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade. * Douglas is a level 10 General in chapter 16, but when he joins your party in the next chapter he becomes level 8 although his other stats remain the same. * Douglas is one of three characters in the game to support with someone from both routes in a path split being both dancers, the only other characters being Gonzalez with the pre-promoted unit you get from the path split and Percival with both dancers. Gallery Douglas Ippei Soeda.jpg|Artwork of Douglas in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by Ippei Soeda. B09-069HN.png|Douglas as a General in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:Douglas in the rain.png File:DouglasManga.jpg|Douglas's appearance in Hasha no Tsurugi. File:DouglasFE6.png|Douglas' portrait in The Binding Blade File:Douglas in battle with a Lance.JPG|Douglas in battle with a Lance Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade characters Category:Fire Emblem: Hasha no Tsurugi characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters